nodamecantabilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 6: Withdrawal
The Special Orchestra is signed up to play their concert debut and thanks to Milch, Chiaki is throw into the conductor's place while e goes out. Bass Player Sakura Saku is falling behind due to her family's financial issues and Nodame is determined to help her out with Chiaki's reluctant help. Things are further complicated when Milch quits the S Orchestra to spite Chiaki and he is now solely responsible to get them in shape for the concert, though his temper just causes more distress. Summary Chiaki is outraged that Stresemann wants the Special Orchestra to play the Subscription Concert for the school in the following month. Milch wants it to be their big debut as a challenge against the A Orchestra and while Chiaki insists they’re unfit for performance, the maestro tells them an orchestra needs an audience and has full confidence in them, though Chiaki finds their overconfidence to already be a flaw. At this time, Milch also pronounces Chiaki his assistant conductor and hands him an annotated score for teaching the group, mainly so he can ditch practice and go out on a date. With Milch gone, Chiaki tries to feel grateful for getting a chance to conduct. The late-arriving bass player Sakura Saku runs into the hall, unable to afford a train ticket and having walked a long ways from her home. Mine comforts her for her poverty, though he mistakes her to be an elementary student because of her height. During the rehearsal, Chiaki is impressed by Stresemann’s’ notes but continues to snip at their mistakes, particularly Sakura’s contrabass. After rehearsal, she tries to seek help from the other bass players but they tell her that she needs to show up for rehearsals more despite what issues she’s having at home. Nodame barges in to Chiaki’s aggravation and offers him a towel and “(whole) lemons soaked in honey”, telling him that she loves him. This gets her attacked by Masumi while Chiaki wonders why she didn’t slice them into lemon wedges. Chiaki is swarmed by people asking him questions about the music; even the ones who previously disliked his attitude go to him for help now that he’s becoming kinder. Nodame is feeling left out as the orchestra has no need for piano and decides to head home early. That evening, Chiaki is becoming annoyed with how people are calling him for non-music related issues (Milch having given out his cell number). He’s further aggravated when Nodame comes to him for food, bringing along Sakura who she’s found passed out on the street. They explain about Sakura’s father’s issues at work which has left the family with little money and straining to fund Sakura’s music. Her part-time jobs cuts into her practice time while everyone around her continues to improve. Chiaki feels for her, but his suggestions that she quit her job and drop out of school to get more practice are impractical and depressed Sakura runs out. She doesn’t appear at rehearsals the next day and Nodame angrily blames this on Chiaki for being so harsh to her. She convinces him to come along to Sakura’s house to speak with her and finds that while her home is huge, all the furniture has been repossessed. They meet her father who explains how his company for imported furniture isn’t doing well but after learning that they enjoy music, he shows them his prized possessions: antique violins, each worth a fortune to any collector, such as himself. But while his collection is impressive, he admits he’s not actually a musician which throws Shinichi into a rage that he’s had these expensive instruments all along which could have been sold to bring in more money to his family. The man originally refuses to part with the instruments, but after Chiaki presses the issue of his own daughter’s musical ambitions, he gives in. The following day, Sakura brings in amazing lunchboxes as thanks for the duo having forced her dad to sell his collection. Not only do they have money now, his business is improving (apparently one of his precious instruments was cursed) and her father has regained his sanity. To top it all off, Sakura’s bass playing has finally improved and while Chiaki is glad for that, he recalls that they only have two more weeks before their concert and Milch hasn’t come back to teaching. When Mine tries to introduce a strange dynamic to their violin section, Chiaki blows up. That night, Chiaki finds Milch at a hostess club but his arrival just causes the ladies to swarm him instead which upsets Nodame who’d come along to learn about seduction. As the women continue to fawn over Chiaki, the neglected Milch becomes enraged. The next day, he withdraws from being maestro of the S orchestra, vowing to get his revenge against Chiaki by leading the A orchestra and having them humiliated. Most of the musicians, including Chiaki, think it would be best to disband the orchestra but Sakura joins Mine is proclaiming they should continue which draws more support from the others as well, though Chiaki isn’t too thrilled. Later, Nodame is trying to play hostess to Chiaki while he wonders if he’s cut out to lead this orchestra. Nonetheless, he intends to take this opportunity, bypassing Nodame’s attempt to steal a kiss, and gets ready for next rehearsal. As expected, he’s still annoyed by Mine’s attempt at group poses (plus his T-shirt inventions) and everyone else’s lax attitudes to the point that he breaks his baton. He once again rips them all for their way of playing and even Masumi compares him to Napoleon. Featured Music *Beethoven: **Symphony No. 3 "Eroica" *Rachmaninoff **Vocalise